


Radio,Hope, and Dead Flowers

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since the last time Gob has seen the Lone Wanderer. Nova keeps telling him she's okay and that she'll be back. When she does return, Gob has a surprise for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio,Hope, and Dead Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thought Gob needed more love so i wrote this after reading the few fanfictions from Fanfiction.net,
> 
> Enjoy.

"Damn thing," 

Another smack to the radio that sat on the old, rotting counter. All that was coming out was static and switching the the channel from Galaxy News Radio to the Enclave and back didn't seem to help much either. 

"Honey, just leave it alone," Nova told the Ghoul as he gave the top of the radio yet another hit with his fist. "It's the signal, not the radio," she told him softly as she blew out a puff of cigarette smoke. She looked at Gob with a small smile. Nova felt bad for him. She knew that being a ghoul wasn't the easiest and being that he was controlled by Moriarty was not helping Gob cope with his deformities.

Gob grumbled and backed away from the radio that was now just producing pure static. He grabbed a rag from under the counter with his pealing and rotting hand and started to wipe down the counter. This was the tenth time today that he had wiped it down. No one had even came in since the first time he has cleaned it.

"Honey, it's clean, there's no need for you to do it again," Nova spoke agin in her soft, calming voice as she pushed herself off the wall and sat down on one of the bar stools.

Gob seemed to be ignoring her now. Something was off about him. He keep glancing over at the door and Nova was trying to figure out why he would be doing that. 

The radio clicked and Galaxy News Radio was playing loud and clear. 

"You're listening to Galaxy News Radio, bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts,"

Then it hit Nova. The Vaultie. Gob was waiting for her to come back. She told him that she'd be back a week from now and it's only a day over a week.

"The gal from Vault 101 was seen walking into Paradise Falls, and then walking back out with a big smile on her face. Do you know what goes on out there in the stripmall that time forgot? Wake up, children! It's a goddamned slaver compound! They. Sell. People. But Three Dog, the selling of live human beings is completely fucked up! Yes, children. Yes it is. So what was Vault kid doing out there? You do the math." 

Nova's glance switched from the radio over to Gob. She felt her heart break for him. What they had just heard was that the poor Vaultie, that Gob was waiting for her return, turned into a baddie.

A worried look came over the ghouls face. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that she had turned bad. His heart broke into two and he sat down on a stool behind the bar.

"Gob...I'm sorry..." Nova tried to make him feel better, but she knew that this was going to hard for him.

"She promised...she promised she wouldn't do anything like that...she promised to come back still good..." He mumbled, looking down at the pealing flesh on his hands.

Then radio was just static again. Nova was going to speak again but the door open and closed. The Vaultie walked in with a big smile on her face and her blue vault suit on. She seemed to be covered in dirt and grime from her adventure out in the wastes.

"What a interesting week," she laughed to herself as she sat right beside Nova at the bar counter.  
It was silent. The younger girl tilted her head a little, confused on why both Gob and Nova didn't greet her.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, looking over a Gob who was still looking down at his hands. 

"We heard about you on the radio," Nova looked at her, "What were you doing in Paradise falls? You know the only way to get in there is to kill everyone or go an enslave people, right?"

"Oh..yeah, I didn't mean to cause harm in anyway, I just didn't want go up against all of them...I'm not going to do it again," she smiled a little, "I was just curious and it was the easiest way to get in..." 

Gob sat quietly before he stood up. He wasn't going to let something like this ruin how he felt about her. "You need a drink? Stimpak?" He asked her, giving her a small smile.

"I'm good, Gob." The Vaultie's smile grew even more and Nova was catching on. She wasn't the only one who was nice to the ghoul, but the she was nice to the point where you could tell she liked him. Something about that made Nova's skin crawl. She loved Gob, but she didn't love him like that, she loved him like she would love a homeless puppy that she had found on the side of the road in a box.

Gob gave a nob before grabbing the tag from earlier and wiping the counter down once again.

Miss vault 101 began a conversation with Gob that Nova ended up joining. Nice did not look please with her one bit. The poor girl was setting gob up for heartbreak. She went on and on with how she helped a group of ghouls get into Tenpenny Tower.

Gob loved her stories. Specially about ghouls. It gave him hope. She gave him hope. Nova saw the look that the ghoul was giving the Vaultie. She gave a small frown. The time will come when that girl never comes back and it's going to break his poor little heart.

"Everyone in Tenpenny were assholes, if only they had let the ghouls live with them, they wouldn't have had a problem," she grinned. Nova just shook her head and put her cigarette out in the ashtray that was in front of her.

"That sounds amazing!" Gob gushed over the story as he cleaned glasses, even though they were already clean. He also would mindless clean things, it was more of a habit at this point.

"It was great! The ghouls were so nice! I don't think I'd ever be able to just kill a ghoul, unless they attack me first, but is feel bad after,"

The girl continued to ramble on with her stories until late into the night. Moriarty had gotten yelled at them that it was closing time, yet he didn't get off of his ass until about an hour later. The Vaultie was forced to leave. She made some rude remarks as she walked out into the cool night air.

She let out a sigh and headed to her home. She dragged her feet across the ground lazily. The girl opened the door and was greeted by her robot butler, Wadsworth. Ignoring him she shuffled up the stairs and to her bed. She put all of her stuff into the dresses since she didn't use it for anything else. 

Laying down the Vaultie closed her eyes. Drifting off into a dream world and feeling every stress from that whole week slowly fade. It wasn't long until there was a knock on her door. Wadsworth was shut down so he couldn't get it. She groaned, rolling out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she made her way down the stair and to the door.

She opened the door, first squinting, her eyes still adjusting to the dark. "Gob? What are you doing here, Moriarty is going to kill you." Her voice was full of concern, as she held the door open wider for him to come in, closing it behind him.

"I made sure he was asleep," he held something behind his back with one hand. She tried to see what it was from where she was standing but to no avail, failed to do so.

"I wanted to give you something...since..you uh...you've made me feel like one of your own...a smoothskin..." He gave the Vaultie a smile as he revealed the dead flowers that he was holding behind his back, "I know it's not much...." He handed them to her and she took them, she smiled brightly. 

"Thanks Gob, this is sweet of you." Even though they were dead, they made her heart flutter and her face heat up.

Gob felt his stomach turn and his heart started to beat faster. She made him feel so happy and he thought she needed to know. He reached out and gently grabbed her wrist(carefully enough so she wouldn't drop the flowers) and pulling her closer to him.

It was now or never. Gob placed his lips on hers. At first she was surprised at what he was doing but then soon warmed up to it and kissed him back.

Even though Gob was careful, she still dropped the flowers. The Vaultie wrapped her arms around the ghoul, feeling his rough and peeling skin. Something about this made her hot.

She insisted that this kiss needed to be taken up a level. She parted her lips and Gob followed her lead. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was wet, slimy and very amateur.

Her hands removed themselves from around the ghoul and placed them on his chest, gently running them down to his belt. She grinned into the kiss before pulling away. Softly, she unbuckled his belt.

Feeling the heat radiating from his body she grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her bedroom. It wasn't long until their lips were together again. 

Gob decided to take the lead the time. He got his hands under her shirt, feeling her smooth skin. It gave him chills as he felt how soft she was. She let a small moan slip from her mouth. The kiss broke for a second as her skirt was pulled off and she was pushed to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to continue this I would gladly do so, but it may take awhile ^.^  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
